


the empty bar

by Irrwisch



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Hurt Husk, Hurt/Comfort, POV Alastor, Platonic Relationships, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), character injury, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrwisch/pseuds/Irrwisch
Summary: Husk was not behind the bar. Husk was always behind the bar, in various states of getting drunk. But now, he was not. He was lying in bed, with Charlie crying over him. Someone had dared hurt Husk. This would not stand. Nobody got to hurt his property but the Radio Demon himself.
Relationships: Alastor & Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 228





	the empty bar

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Hazbin story. So yeah. Also, I did not write their relationship with any romantic intent, but if you wish to see it that way, feel free to do so! I will not stop you simply because I lack any real romantic feelings. I hope you enjoy it.  
> (Also I have to admit I don't really like their meeting scene that I wrote, but I'm going to stick with it for now)

Husk was not behind the bar.

Now, that in itself was not such a rare incurrence. Sometimes, Husk was out in the back, throwing the trash out. While Niffty was very proper with all the cleaning around the hotel, lifting the trashcan and bringing it outside was quite hard for her, seeing as she was only a little bit taller than the bin itself. So, Husk had taken it upon himself to do the heavy lifting for her.

Or he was in the storeroom, seeing to the alcohol he kept there – even though it had a lock and Husk owned the only key, he always wanted to make sure nobody, especially Angel Dust, has gotten in during the night and just left empty bottles behind. Husk truly hated going shopping; because whenever he could no longer avoid going, someone always wanted him to bring them some small things from the store. And having the soft heart that he had, he always ended up cursing like a sailor and get it for them regardless – although he cursed a lot less if it was Niffty or Charlie asking. Mayhap he was truly going soft, the old codger.

But none of the doors were open. Husk always left them open, because he would come right back through. Both doors were firmly closed and there was nobody behind the bar.

So, Alastor wondered.

~

Husk was in his room. Husk was not supposed to be in his room. He _certainly_ wasn’t supposed to be asleep at a time like this. No matter how drunk he had gotten the night before, Husk would always be among the first to rise. Granted, he would nap during the day, with his head on his hands, but you could hardly call this a nap. He wasn’t supposed to be asleep – he wasn’t supposed to be like _this_.

“What happened?” Alastor asked. Charlie had been anxiously sitting on a chair next to Husker’s bed, waiting for him to say something – maybe she even expected him to blow up. “I – I don’t know!” She looked pathetic, not smiling like that. There were even tear tracks on her face. Her hands twisted into her dress pants and she didn’t dare looking at him. “He – he just came back last night, and, and I just happened to be awake and – and there was so much blood and –“

She started crying again. He _knew_ that, there had been blood in the lobby, but he hadn’t paid it much mind. And he could _see_ the bandages around Husk’s body – and the bloodied ones that were strewn across the room. He could _see_ Husk right there, lying in his bed. He didn’t need Charlie telling him all the things that he could _see_ – he just needed her to tell him what happened! It couldn’t be so difficult!

But first, he needed to calm down. Getting upset with Charlie and perhaps even yelling at her would get him nowhere – also he did not like yelling, there was rarely ever a need to do so. If he needed to be louder, he could just turn the volume up. He did not appreciate yelling people very much. But this aside, getting loud with Charlie would still not be a great idea. Now, she would probably not tell him to leave – after all, if he left, Niffty and Husk would both follow him and she’d be back exactly where she started. No, she did need him – still, there was little point in getting upset with her. So he put on a friendlier smile and cocked his head to the side. “Darling, I need to know what happened as exact as you can possibly tell it.”

She snivelled before she started. It truly was pathetic; and she had shown so much promise. Ah well, sometimes you had to take a few losses. If he had any compassion in his body, he might have gone over to her and tried to cheer her up. But that wasn’t his style.

“I – I was still awake last night because I couldn’t sleep – I, I’m just worried if this thing will really work. I – I know it _can_ , it’s just... sometimes I feel ridiculous even attempting to try it. But, but anyway, I hear the door open and I go look who it could be and, and – and I see Husk there, and – and he’s _hurt_ and – I don’t wanna wake anyone else up, you know, so I try to help him by myself and, and he keeps saying not to bother, that, that he’s _fine_ , but – but the blood just keeps dripping on the floor and, and we barely make it into his room and then he just passes out and I – I – I thought... shit, I thought he _died_ , Al!”

She was openly sobbing into her hands now, but he didn’t pay her any mind. So Husk has come back by himself. That meant things could not be as bad as they might seem. “Where is he hurt?” he asked in a calming tone. Charlie sure looked like she needed that. Also, he still wanted to know more, but it seemed apparent that this was all that Charlie could tell him. There was no need to upset her further.

“It’s – it’s mostly just graze wounds, I think – it’s not – not that bad, but –“She pulled back the blanket that Husk was covered with and the bandage around his stomach area was soaked in blood. Now, with luck, the bullet that caused that wound had gone right through. Husk did tend to have incredible luck in certain parts of his life, but Alastor didn’t know if that also applied to gunshot wounds. Charlie sobbed, trying to be quiet, as she held onto Husk’s arm. Now, Alastor noticed something worse though.

Husker purred in his sleep. He _always_ purred, and whenever he was drunk, it was just a louder version of the purring. Aside from the tiny sounds he and Charlie made, it was complete silence.

Husk was not purring.

~

So now, Alastor was sitting on a chair in his own room, mindlessly turning a knob on the old-timey radio he owned. Normally, if he was in here and he knew Husk was in his own room just next to this one, he’d play his organ. Husk hated it with a passion; so naturally, Alastor played it at almost every instance he could get. The organ even stood at the wall facing Husk’s room. On nights where Husk was really drunk, Alastor could hear the purring well into this room. Also, the nightmares Husk would sometimes have, but he never told him that.

Someone had dared hurting Husk.

Someone had has the _nerve_ to of damaging his property. He didn’t care if Husk got into a fight with someone or got hurt. But this – this was more. His friend lied on his bed and was unable to purr and that was just unacceptable. It just could not stand. Whoever did that deserved to be ripped apart – he just needed to find the right person. The static around him was crackling; and he was very well aware of that – he just didn’t care. No one was here anyway.

Husk would be annoyed when he woke up – because that was just going to happen – so he needed to be discreet. He’d probably been in his favourite bar, so simply destroying the whole place was out of the question. Husk wouldn’t forgive him for that; and there was no need to actually make him angry – despite contrary belief, Husk was seldom angry. In fact, it was rather difficult making him angry in the first place. The other demons simply took Husk’s annoyance and grumpiness and called it anger whenever they wanted to – but Alastor had seen Husker angry and it been quite the difference.

Sometimes he wondered why he cared. He kept turning the knob on his radio, and started playing some music. It wasn’t loud or obnoxious – this time he didn’t wish to annoy Husk or even wake him up.

Husk had come down to hell long after Alastor did; and by that time, he had already established himself as the Radio Demon. So, Husk should’ve known who he was by just a glance – after all, the posters were still plastered all around town. When demons saw him approach, they just let him pass without much preamble, and frankly, he had gotten used to that behaviour. It was a clear up step from being alive. Also, it was fun seeing these fools squirm like they did.

And then –

This one demon just didn’t care. Alastor had entered the bar, because he might just fancy a drink, but this cat demon didn’t care. Alastor approached behind him, but he barely got a twitch out of the wings. That sure was interesting. A cat with wings, he hadn’t seen that before. “Husk”, someone whispered to the winged cat. So the name was Husk. “Get the fuck out of here, the Radio Demon’s behind you.” The cat’s ear twitched and he looked over his shoulder, incredibly unimpressed. “You wanna gamble with me, deer man?” There was a smile on the cat’s face and it was just the right shade of evil. “I’m very competitive”, he answered and the cat smiled wider. “That’s great, because I never lose a gamble.” He pulled out a deck of cards. “Ye ever play cards?” Alastor simply nodded, cocking his head. This cat seemed interesting.

So they sat down at a table and this Husk started dealing out the cards. Alastor noticed it was dead silence in the bar – not that he minded. The cat lit himself a cigarette and offered one to him as well, but he declined. The smile stayed plastered on the cat’s face – it truly looked like a perfect poker face. “I hope you’re not too sore of a loser, pal.” Alastor smiled at him. “You seem very sure of your victory. What happens if you lose?” Husk barked out a laugh. “I ain’t gonna fuckin’ lose, pal. As I said, I never lost a gamble, and I ain’t gonna start now.” It was almost sad, crushing this cat. But it was also a source of some entertainment, and he wasn’t going to refuse such a prime opportunity.

So they played. And as they played, Alastor had to admit that the cat was good. Never once did that smile waver, not once did he let shine through what sort of a hand he had. In fact, it even seemed like Alastor might lose. Now, of course that wouldn’t happen, but the pure possibility of it – it was quite something.

The ground shook then, and the cat looked away, the smile gone. There had been an explosion outside, and the cat put down his cards to run outside to look. So naturally, Alastor glanced at his opponent’s cards. He’d won. In fact, the cat could’ve ended this some time ago, but for some reason he decided not to do so. How odd, this cat. So, he followed him outside.

Huh. It seemed to be just some random demon, trying himself out in some of these hilarious turf wars. Alastor looked for the cat, and found him in front of the crowd, yelling at the new arrival. He looked to the side and saw that the building right behind the bar had been destroyed – he imagined that this was where they kept their alcohol. Apparently his new friend liked his drinks. He stepped through the crowd next to Husk. “I can help”, he said and offered his hand to Husk. The cat simply glared at him, no trace of the winning smile from before. “Fuck off, pal, I don’t need your fucking help!” He even swatted Alastor hand away with the help of his wing. He then took off in the sky – granted, it looked rather silly and Alastor imagined that Husk did not fly very often – and he flew right into the new demon’s face. And then – he just punched him. No gun, no claws, no nothing – Husk simply punched the demon and yelled at him to leave already – “get the fuck out of here” would be a direct quote here.

Surprisingly, the demon just left – rather impressive. Husk landed again and seemed incredible annoyed. “What a fucking waste of perfectly good booze.” Alastor stepped next to this cat that seemed unfazed by anything that might threaten him. “You could have ended our game quite a while ago, Husker. Why did you choose to continue?” Husk growled at him. “Listen here, bitch. First off, don’t you call me fucking Husker. Second of, where’s the fucking fun winning after we just started? Whatever, pal. Know what? Just get the fuck lost, I don’t care about you. Have your drink elsewhere, ‘cause this here is my fuckin’ jam, got it?” And with that, Husk stomped off. Alastor continued looking after him, pondering. What a curiosity, this cat.

And still, when Alastor requested aid, Husk simply gave it. There was no deal ever made and he would wonder. They played cards ever once in a while, but they would never finish a game. Still, Alastor saw Husk’s cards after they stopped – the cat could’ve won every single game they played. He didn’t quite understand why.

~

He turned the music off. Maybe he should go investigate. Someone would be able to give him information and perhaps even point him in the right direction. Or simply admit it had been them, he wasn’t very picky. So he got up and decided to leave the hotel.

When he passed the lobby though, something caught his eye. “Husk”, he said, because that was his cat behind the counter. “Shut the fuck up”, came the instant reply, but it sounded weak. Alastor stepped up to the bar. “Should you be up? Charlie thought you to be gravely injured.” Husk didn’t need to know he’d been concerned, as well. “I said _shut the fuck up_. I ain’t be lying in bed with a princess draped all over me. It’s been _hours_ since I last had a drink.” Husk was sitting on a barstool and looked up to him. He looked to be in pain, and the bloodstain on his bandage didn’t look any better. “Have a drink with me.” Alastor shook his head. “I was heading out actually –“, he started. “I said _have a drink with me_.” Husk then poured two glasses and Alastor knew that Husk simply didn’t want him to go. Either he knew where he had intended to go; or he just didn’t want to be alone. “Alright”, he simply agreed and sat down in front of the bar. They clanked glasses and drank; not sharing a single word. There were things about Husker that he knew; but there were also many things he just didn’t understand. He figured that must be part of the charm. Husk had been a trustworthy ally ever since and if he never figured out why, that would be alright as well.

Husk fell asleep almost immediately after he emptied his glass. It could also be that he passed out from the pain he must be in. Alastor reached out a hand to gently pat Husk’s head. He wouldn’t ever know, and that was good.

Very quietly, Husk began to purr.


End file.
